Cupcakes
Cupcakes are a pastry featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They first appear in the first episode of the first season. History The Blind Witch resides in a gingerbread house in the Enchanted Forest, which she uses to lure children into. Inside the house, there are many sweets and pastries inside to tempt those who enter. Hansel and Gretel go in and see the Blind Witch asleep in a chair. Little do they know, she only awakens after a child takes a bite of one of the goodies on the table. Unable to resist the sight of the sweets before him, Hansel takes a large bite of a cupcake and causes the Blind Witch to stir from her sleep. }} }} In Wonderland, the White Rabbit is picked up by the Red Queen to her castle. Sitting by the queen's dinner table, which is decorated with cupcakes and pastries, he affirms that everything went smoothly and Alice is back, but the queen still wants him to continue working for her or else. In Wonderland, Alice works on a plan to track down Cyrus, her great love who is cursed to be a genie. She proposes to her friend Will that they find Cyrus' genie bottle and make three harmless wishes. Will says that he thought there was no such thing as a harmless wish, but Alice says that if you wish for something small and innocent like a cupcake, it should be fine. However, this plan never comes to pass. }} }} After traveling to New Wonderland, Cinderella finds Alice at the Tea Party in the Infinite Maze, where an old cupcake is sitting on the table.File:708YoureThatElla.png Later, Alice meets a young woman named Robin who helps her to realize she made the troll because she didn't want to be alone. Robin assures her she will be with her, which allows Alice to finally say goodbye to her old friend, who turns into a statue. Afterward, Robin helps Alice celebrate her birthday with a lit cupcake before they both leave together. }} At Henry's apartment, Lucy makes frosted cupcakes for her parents which are topped with individually lit candles. She explains to them that they're to make up for all the celebrations they missed because of the Dark Curse. Henry tells them about how his own mother made a wish on a cupcake that spurred on his reunion with her, and now that he has been reunited with his family, he doesn't know what to wish for. Jacinda admits that she feels the same way. The three of them smile at each other and then blow out the candles together, but Henry opens his eyes to see he is now alone. Rumplestiltskin of the Wish Realm reveals himself to be the culprit. As he samples the icing on the cupcakes, he explains that he kidnapped them to his realm and won't give them back until Henry forfeits Weaver's dagger to him. }} }} Trivia |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The part where Wish Rumplestiltskin samples the icing on the cupcakes in Henry's apartment in "Homecoming", was pitched by director Steve Pearlman to Robert Carlyle the night they were shooting the scene. Pearlman had asked the prop department to have enough cupcakes available in case Robert Carlyle liked the idea, which he did. While they were filming it, Pearlman was afraid that the actor would get lead poisoning because of the number of times he sucked cream and the make-up off his finger, or get a sugar high. They did at least 20 takes of the scene, where Robert Carlyle ate the frosting every single time.Steve Pearlman and David H. Goodman on the Season Seven Blu-ray-exclusive Audio Commentary for "Homecoming" |-|Cultural References= Disney *Emma wishes on a candle shaped like a blue star, an allusion to the scene in Pinocchio, in which Geppetto wishes on a blue star and his wish is granted by the Blue Fairy. Appearances *A cupcake is featured in Emma's storybook in "The Final Battle Part 2".File:622EmmaMadeAWishPage.png}} Notes: *Cupcakes appear in Hilda's bakery in "A Taste of the Heights". *A cupcake appears at the Tea Party table in "Pretty in Blue". References fr:Cupcakes Category:Elements with Wish Realm Versions